Random Oneshots
by KIYO Mizuki
Summary: WARNING: boyxboy I was doing this rp thing with my friend Rin and then it birthed into many mini stories. Eventually I will get around to posting a bit about the charas.


I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

Michael and Edward were walking down the street. Edward was being his normal outgoing and cool self, Michael was trying to act cool, just like Edward. He was starting to become a more social person since the bullying incident. He was starting to be more confident.

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Edward sometimes acted a little weird, but Michael loved his boyfriend no matter what. Edward saved him, helped him see the light. And for that, he was extremelygrateful.

Edward and Michael approached a carnival.

"Is this why you brought me here Ed? You wanted to go to the Darkhaven carnival?"Michael asked. Edward blushed slightly.

"Heh, I just wanted to go somewhere fun, you know?" He replied. Michael loved carnivals, he always has, but because if the bullies he was always to afraid to go anywhere, Edward changed that, changed him.

I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off

Look me in the eye, I say

I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

Some girls walked by just as Edward was talking about something and using ratherbig hand gestures to show Michael what had happened.

"Is he mental or something?" one girl asked. The other girl shrugged.

Edward didn't seem to notice the girls, he just kept talking to Michael. True, Edward _was_ weird, but that's why Michael loved him.

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Edward and Michael went to the animal area. Edward kept cooing at all the baby animals. He talked to them like they could understand. Some people looked at Edward like he'd lost his marbles, but Michael found his habit of talking to animals cute.

If this had happened earlier, Michael would've run away from people's judgingeyes, but he wasn't afraid anymore.

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

It seemed that at the carnival, Edward would chase away anything that threatened Michael and try to make it the best day ever for him. Edward was always there for Michael.

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

The carnival was so fun! Edward was really tired and passed out on Michaels bed as soon as they got home. Michael looked over at the cute boy off in dreamland on his bed.

"You might be insanely crazy Edward, but have I told you lately that I love you? You saved me. I'm not afraid anymore. Crazy enough, you changed me. You helped me be who I am. I just want to say thank you..." Michael whispered before crawling over to the bed and passing out on Edward. They slept like that, cuddled against each other.

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

**fin**


End file.
